


成瘾性

by Mozzie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: It's bad for you, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: 不健康地上床。





	成瘾性

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写。

"要处理这个烂摊子，有人要花一大笔钱了。“香槟说。  
威士忌耸肩。龙舌兰总有种错觉威士忌把脚搭在价格不菲的实木大会议桌上，斜着眼睛看他。  
香槟用酒杯底狠磕了一下桌面。  
“讲到哪儿了？”龙舌兰问。  
香槟露出老套的想要斥责又有些放弃的神情。老龙舌兰过世后他把年轻的龙舌兰带到酒厂。实践证明酒精对青年成长没有好处，字面上似乎是一种文化产业，一周起码有三个旅游团，导游人数已经稳定在八个左右，本质还是恶劣习性消费。正是因为它已经跟古柯一起融入了美国传统血脉，醉鬼们从来没觉得自己有什么错——一场酒吧斗殴、冲动犯罪、婚内暴力等等。  
香槟又给自己到了点酒。威士忌的手搭在腹部，十分放松，面前没有杯子，只有一听可乐。香槟摆手让龙舌兰出去。他立即活力十足地起身，顺便抓走了他的那瓶啤酒。接着香槟点开了财务文件，威士忌面前也显示出一个模型，看起来是净收入报表。关门前龙舌兰瞥见他低着的头。

威士忌的头低着，双肩紧绷，背上的汗沿着脊椎的凹陷和肌肉走向向下流。龙舌兰伸了第三根手指进去，鉴于他手指的宽度，扩张算得上仔细。龙舌兰在延缓这个过程。可能因为威士忌要求了这个体位，他得在细节上找回控制感，还有男性自尊。他把指头抽出来，湿漉漉的，为安全考虑他总是弄多润滑剂——威士忌有时候紧得不可思议，简直像完全操不进去一样，或者他假意让他操不进去。他犹豫的时候，威士忌不耐烦地动了动手肘，向后扭动。龙舌兰扶住威士忌的腰和自己的勃起，推了进去。  
那天他们搞得时间挺长，不是因为威士忌又想玩什么花样。那天他坚持用同一个姿势，背入到底。龙舌兰想问他是不是脑子进了可乐。他们已经搞了快一个小时，龙舌兰都还没射，他觉得这样不太好。通常他喜欢跟床伴面对面交流，另外一般跟他上床的都是短期女友。他再一次试图把威士忌翻过来，这次成功了。威士忌’哈‘了一声，语气微妙，像是在冷嘲，或者在调情。  
龙舌兰俯视着威士忌。客观来说——能让龙舌兰更硬。威士忌的上身泛着红色，因为撑着床和体位导致的血液流通不畅，表情散漫。大部分龙舌兰的女友对他的评价是优良，器大活好两样都占的田纳西小子得打着大灯去大麦地里摸，一样表现突出已经是优秀。不过龙舌兰还没见过谁在他床上露出这种表情，像一边做着有氧运动，一边丧气于工作。他按住威士忌的手腕，抽出来一半。威士忌毫无摆脱他钳制的意思，盯着龙舌兰，像同志色情电影主角盯着镜头那样，他知道是自己的特写。他的腿夹在龙舌兰的腰上，一点一点把龙舌兰吞了进去，发出满意的呻吟声。  
之后他们又做了半小时。龙舌兰退出来的时候摸了摸威士忌的入口，那里高温到龙舌兰几乎立即产生了不好的感觉。威士忌立即起来，随手倒了一杯水喝，走进龙舌兰的浴室。过了几分钟他让龙舌兰过来看看喷头是不是堵了，随后在浴室又做了一次，这次是被按在墙上。他反手拧着龙舌兰的脖子，让龙舌兰的胡茬扎在他脖颈后面。龙舌兰时候洗浴的时候摸到自己身上出现的一堆淤青，像参加完格斗训练。他进浴室之前就知道要发生什么。威士忌抓住他的头发，攥住他。疼痛和多巴胺混合如一杯马提尼加橄榄。他得用手肘花很大力把威士忌卡在墙脚。喷头显然没堵。威士忌的黑头发湿漉漉的，向下传导水流。威士忌看着他，清楚他没有拒绝的资本。过了一会，龙舌兰放开他，贴上他的嘴唇的小胡子，那时他的衣服已经全湿了，所以接下来的一切被合理化。  
事后龙舌兰躺在床上，很想吃一块巧克力。威士忌反而精力百倍，居然决定立即去处理公务。他穿衣服的时候龙舌兰看到他身上不同角度的疤痕、淤青和渗血点，随后被衬衫遮住。他转身的时候龙舌兰问：“你还坐得住？”  
威士忌飞速打着领带。“不然呢？”他露出一个极其友善的笑容，然后用手指扯了扯刚刚打好的领带。他的最上面两颗扣子也没系，显然要去泡吧。龙舌兰觉得更不可思议，而威士忌已经收拾完自己，走了，留下的嫖资是两个没用到的避孕套。

龙舌兰刚来的时候下意识地跟威士忌结了梁子。那时候威士忌已经在负责西海岸产品的运营了，香槟介绍他说未来半年内提拔他去纽约。龙舌兰本来就不是这方面的料，他自己也很清楚，这方面他跟威士忌没有竞争，但是就是什么东西对不上，大概是你住进了新家发现还有人比你先来，或者你远房表哥考上了哈弗还有奖学金，你还是个房间里贴着星球大战，穿着’鳄鱼‘洞洞鞋的预备-预备货色。  
头回他们握手是龙舌兰被保释出狱——酒吧斗殴，之前说的，对教育绝对没有好处。警方的医护给龙舌兰的拳头上了酒精消毒，疼痛时断时续。威士忌等在外面，跟威士忌说香槟飞去欧洲参加商务会议了，干姜水在休假。为表感谢，龙舌兰并不太情愿地跟他握手。威士忌手劲很大。龙舌兰还以为他们真有什么冲突。在他开口前威士忌松了手，让他上车。  
龙舌兰以为他会开回总部，香槟远程丢给他类似禁足的训练。他又想错了。威士忌开着他张扬的敞篷跑车一路滑进夜店，在停车场就上了龙舌兰。他湿热又紧绷的大腿内侧贴着龙舌兰的腰，衣服掀起来一半。龙舌兰不知道他怎么可以那么辣，或者他怎样带来粗暴、直接、压迫的性。那时威士忌的手指让龙舌兰都没时间想第二回——他是怎么跟内部比他年长的特工上床了，在露天停车场？他隐约记得对方还有长期女友，当然那都是事后发生的弥补性回忆。龙舌兰把他的嘴角都弄出了血，干姜水给他涂药的时候，龙舌兰特意耸肩说：“下次能不能做一款可以带小面积防护的手表？”  
“没门。”干姜水回答。

威士忌觉得他们应该留着那个陌生特工，香槟也同意。干姜水打算进行一些基本的测试。隔着玻璃，威士忌一副饶有兴趣的表情看向那个英国人。龙舌兰从走廊经过，进来看了一眼。  
“这人百分之百变成一个土豆了。”龙舌兰说。  
“蒸馏后价值更高。”威士忌说。  
龙舌兰不太确定威士忌看着那个英国人是把他当做土豆还是一个失忆的可怜虫。威士忌转头看向他，摸了摸下巴，表示晚上想去他那里，随后他走了，留下龙舌兰在原地。关于威士忌是有什么不太对劲，龙舌兰的思绪不由自主地切换到威士忌绷紧的肌肉上、他快要高潮时的表情，随即一丝负罪感涌现出来，又被更多欲望遮盖住——他到底是不是真的想伤害威士忌，物理上的，像对方一直在暗示的那样？没有，应该没有。而威士忌究竟有什么问题？龙舌兰也不清楚，这超出了他的领域，本来他们的领域就不太重叠。那大概跟投机主义和性瘾密切且相关。

完


End file.
